


the new girl in school

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Camping, Disability, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Physical Disability, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: When Sofie starts a new school she is quickly befriended by an eager Vilde. She didn't ask to be 'initiated' into her group of friends but who can say no to Vilde? As she gets to know the friends one by one Sofie realises just how lucky she is that Vilde latched on to her that first day.





	1. Sofie

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story came from Magnus' knack for asking inappropriate or problematic questions and my wish that there was someone like me in Skam. A wheelchair user. I would love to see Julie tackle some of the issues that come along with having my type of disability. I'd love to see how my beloved characters would interact with someone like me. After forming my own headcanons I decided to write it myself, and created Sofie. This is a personal project that means a lot to me and I hope some of you will enjoy it too.
> 
> This first chapter is from Sofie's point of view but the points of view will switch between the different characters and each chapter will be named after the main point of view. If that makes sense.

Sofie sat at the front of the classroom, all eyes on her. She wasn't sure why the teacher had insisted she formally introduce herself to the class. Perhaps she thought it would give her the best chance at making friends, like she needed the extra help. Everybody always thought she needed extra help. It wasn't exactly untrue. Sofie did need help with a lot of things. Most things really. Getting out of bed, getting dressed, getting from A to B - the list went on. One thing she didn't require help with was making friends. She had plenty of those, or at least she had.

The teacher nodded at her, prompting her with a wide, patronising smile on her lips. “Go on. Tell them a bit about yourself.”

Sofie resisted the urge to roll her eyes and painted her own smile on. She did have an audience after all. Some whispered amongst themselves, some where wide eyed and interested and others looked like they could care less who she was or what she had to say. She liked the latter most of all.

“I'm Sofie Holm,” she said, her nails picking absent-mindedly at a split in the faux leather of her armrest, a nervous habit that betrayed the confident demeanour she tried to portray at all times.

“I moved from Bergen with my parents and my brother because-” Sofie stopped for a moment, glancing at the teacher again before she continued. If they insisted on giving her an audience then perhaps she should make a worthy performance. “Because our house wasn't liveable after the accident.” She looked solemnly at her legs, as if remembering back to a time when they worked. “Plus my parents just couldn't face living there anymore. I mean when your award winning ballet prodigy daughter is struck down in her prime like that...”

Some of the people that seemed disinterested before now sat up in their seats. Typical. One – a guy with sandy coloured hair that curled at his ears – raised his hand but asked before the teacher could allow it, “What kind of accident?”

Before she could think better of it, the lie was rolling off her tongue. “Meth lab explosion.” Sofie heard the teacher's sharp intake of breath to her left and had to bite her lip to stop laughing. Obviously this teacher hadn't been briefed on her condition, or at least they hadn't bothered reading the information. Figured.

The truth was she had moved with her parents and brother because her dad had gotten a new job. They'd already lived in Oslo for a few months but at the beginning of the school year Sofie had been hit with a particularly nasty chest infection and it had kept her from starting school on time. Being that chest infections were a yearly occurrence, she was used to being home schooled until she was fit enough to return to school. That way she avoided being held back. Her situation meant teachers were a little more lenient with her anyway. It would be a lie to say she didn't take advantage of that at times.

The guy that had asked the question rested back in his chair, an impressed look on his face. People always enjoyed the trauma porn more than the boring truth. “My brother was a dealer, another reason we had to flee Bergen,” she threw in for good measure. In reality her brother was five years old but they didn't need to know that.

Sofie looked to the teacher again and smiled, hoping she would take that as a cue to say she was done introducing herself. The teacher was no longer smiling and instead her brows were drawn together and a look of concern was evident on her features. “Uh well, thank you for that Sofie. You can go si-” She stopped herself then, obviously reconsidering her choice of words. “You can go to your desk.”

“Thank you,” Sofie said cheerfully. There was an audible click from her wheelchair as she pressed forward on the joystick and then she was navigating her way around the tables and chairs to an empty space at a desk that had obviously been prepared for her.

The teacher stood at the top of the classroom and addressed them as Sofie got situated. “Now I hope you all make an effort to give Sofie that little bit of an extra warm welcome.”

This time Sofie did roll her eyes. Always with the extra. As her eyes rolled to the left, Sofie caught the girl sharing her desk looking at her. She turned her head to get a better look at this little blonde thing looking at her with a beaming smile and round eyes.

“Halla,” she said brightly, blinking a little too fast. “I'm Vilde.”

Sofie nodded slowly. The teacher was talking at the top of the classroom but she ignored the two of them ignoring her. Sofie guessed she had perhaps enlisted Vilde to give her that 'extra warm welcome'. Vilde was still staring at her, her broad smile never wavering. It was intense.

“Nice to meet you, Vilde, “ Sofie finally replied. “If she's asked you to buddy up with me or something, then it's okay. You don't have to. I'm pretty capable of figuring things out myself. I can _even_ make my own friends.” The saltiness wasn't really directed at Vilde but it was obvious she'd been collateral damage when her smile faltered.

“She didn't tell me to do anything. I volunteered. As the head of the Kosegruppa I thought I would take it upon myself to welcome you and extend the hand of friendship. I know there's not long left until the revue now but joining us would be a good way to make friends. Plus we don't have anyone like you in our group,” Vilde said in a rush of breath. Her smile spread upon her lips again as she spoke and she didn't at all seem to think anything of the last part of her speech. She was brazen, Sofie could give her that.

“Anyone like me?” Sofie asked, fully knowing what Vilde had meant but unable to resist.

“Well, you know,” Vilde replied, her hand gesturing towards the wheelchair. She still didn't look embarrassed or awkward and while Sofie would usually have a thing or two to say about that, she found herself chuckling instead. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad using Vilde as an in to meet people. She could work on correcting her behaviour later.

“Okay,” Sofie said with a nod. “I'll join your group. How bad can it be?”

Vilde's face had lit up when Sofie had agreed but she frowned at the rhetorical question. She didn't say anything about it, biting her lip instead. A second later her smile was back in place and Vilde exclaimed enthusiastically, “Good. I'll introduce you to the gang at break.”

With that it was settled and Vilde finally turned to face the front of the classroom where the teacher was still talking. Sofie had no idea what they were supposed to be learning but then the teacher gave her a wink and Sofie knew it was probably safe to hit her up for some printed notes after class. The whole being disabled thing didn't have many perks but that was definitely one of the few.

 


	2. Vilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilde is excited to introduce Sofie to her friend group.

Vilde had helped Sofie find her next class before heading to her own. The teacher hadn't been happy that she'd arrived late but once she explained that she had been assisting the new disabled girl, well that had got her right off the hook.

Vilde didn't see Sofie again until lunch, seeking her out right away. She sped up to catch up with her as she made her way to the canteen, the crowd of teens filling the halls parting for Sofie's chair like the Red Sea. Vilde appreciated the air of importance it gave her and for a moment she envied her. A smile rose on Vilde's lips as she caught up with Sofie, eager to establish herself as the new girl's friend.

“Halla Sofie,” she said as they continued moving. “How was your other classes?”

Sofie glanced up at Vilde, amusement in her eyes, before looking ahead again. “They were okay.”

She didn't elaborate but that was okay. They'd just about reached the canteen and a few moments later they were in the queue at the counter. Standing behind Sofie, Vilde coughed to get attention of the person standing in front of her. Once the person looked her way she nodded towards the back of Sofie's head and widened her eyes, trying to convey her message non-verbally while Sofie was none the wiser. The girl gave Vilde the universal expression for 'what the fuck are you trying to say?' and when she motioned once again to Sofie, realisation dawned on the girl's face.

Instead of saying anything to Sofie, the girl left the queue and slipped in behind Vilde. Vilde smiled, pretty pleased with herself as they moved up the counter. She successfully helped them both bump the queue a couple more times before they picked what they wanted to eat and paid. The counter was a little too high for Sofie, so Vilde handed over her money for her. She then carried the tray for both of them.

“Oh, my boyfriend is over there,” Vilde said as she motioned with her head towards a table at the far side of the canteen where a small group sat. Once they reached the group they gave various greetings, the most enthusiastic coming from Magnus. Their relationship was new and Vilde wasn't a hundred percent sure how she felt about it but when Magnus turned that smile on her she thought she was happy. Even if it was akin to the feeling you got when you came home and your dog was excited to see you. That was enough for right now.

Magnus got up from his seat, tripping over one of their bags as he made his way to Vilde. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, all genuine affection. He came to a stop in front of her, his hands moving to gently cup her face. Magnus leaned in, his chest bumping the tray Vilde held in front of her, and pressed a kiss to her lips. A proper hello. When he pulled back he took the tray from her hands.

“Is one of these for me?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the two waffles on the tray. It was then that his eyes caught on Sofie sitting in her chair. “Who is-”

“OH!” Vilde had been so distracted by Magnus she had forgotten to introduce Sofie to the group. “How rude of me!” she exclaimed before resting one hand on the handle of Sofie's powered wheelchair and motioning towards her with the other. “This is Sofie. She's new, so I thought it would be nice if she could join us. She's also going to join the Kosegruppa.” There was a collective 'halla' from the group before they began introducing themselves. Vilde looked on proudly, as if she'd birthed Sofie herself.

Magnus was the first to introduce himself, his eyes openly moving between taking in Sofie's wheelchair and her legs, arms and general form as he spoke. “I'm Magnus. I'm Vilde's boyfriend.” He continued to stare a while after he'd spoken. That boy didn't have a subtle bone in his body.

“I'm Eva,” Eva said with a warm, friendly smile on her lips, raising her hand to give a bit of a wave. Sana was sitting beside her and Vilde couldn't quite place her expression. If she didn't know better she would say it was one of wariness but Vilde had no idea why Sana would be wary of Sofie. She was _obviously_ harmless. “Sana,” was all Sana offered, that expression still written over her features. Sofie seemed oblivious to it as she smiled and nodded in acknowledgement at each of their names.

Next Even and Isak gave a nod and their names to Sofie, surprisingly. They were often too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to everyone else. Vilde was glad she wasn't like that with Magnus. She appreciated her independence. Even Eva had seemed to have lost herself again in her relationship – even if they refused to call it that – with Penetrator Chris. Nope, that wasn't for Vilde at all. She was trying to keep too many plates spinning to become one of those people. She had ambitions.

Finally Mahdi introduced himself and then Jonas. Chris had skipped that day because she had an appointment but Vilde would be sure to introduce her later.

“Guys, I really hope you'll help me make Sofie welcome. Keep an eye on her for me,” Vilde said, her expression all serious business. “You can imagine how hard it is to be the new kid half way through the year, even more so when you're dis- different. Especially you, Even.”

Even perked up at the sound of his name and Sofie looked at Vilde with an expression she couldn't quite place. Vilde then noticed everyone was looking at her, jaws agape. Apart from Sana who was holding her head. A weird tension filled the space between them all and Vilde wondered what she'd said wrong until Magnus broke the silence. 

“Did you invite her to the pregame?” He asked Vilde.

“OH! No. Sofie you should definitely come to the pregame on Friday. We can think of it as your initiation.” Vilde said with a smile, finally moving to take a seat beside Magnus where he'd placed her food.

“Uhm, yeah. That would be cool.” Sofie answered as she parked her wheelchair at the end of the table. Vilde lifted Sofie's plate from the tray and placed it in front of her. “Where is it?”

“It's at my place.” Isak piped up from the other end of the table.

“Cool.” Sofie replied as she began to pick at her food. She'd suddenly lost her appetite. Making new friends was cool and all but being surrounded by a whole group of people was stressful. Vilde hadn't exactly given them a choice or warned them that this random was being initiated into their group. Though, something told her that they were used to Vilde managing things.

Vilde stared at Sofie for a moment before leaning over and whispering in her ear. “Do you need some help with that or?”

Sofie's brow dipped in confusion as to what Vilde was talking about and then she motioned towards the waffle that still sat on her plate. Sofie laughed, a pink hue forming on her cheeks. “No, I'm quite capable. I'm just not hungry. Thanks though.”

“If you're not going to eat it then can I?” Magnus asked, eyeing up the pastry. Sofie shrugged and pushed the plate towards him.

Vilde watched her boyfriend devour the waffle for a moment then turned back to Sofie, a bright smile on her pink lips. “Okay, great! If you just give me your number I'll text you the details but no rush. We'll see each other plenty before Friday.”

 


	3. Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofie arrives at Isak's place and finds a snag in the party plans. Steps. The squad soon get to work on figuring out how to rectify the situation and she finds a new ally in one of the boy squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really 100% the layout of Isak's place so I took artistic licence to make it work for this fic.
> 
> Also, while this chapter is named Jonas it isn't strictly from his point of view.

Sofie sat outside the address Vilde had messaged her and looked up the set of steps leading to the door. Her hand idly scratched at her cheek as she contemplated how she was going to make it to the party. The shindig had been upgraded from a pregame to a full blown party in her honour but with a very select guest list. Vilde really meant business with this 'initiation'. Now Sofie sat wondering if she would make it at all. You would think after seventeen years she would have thought to ask about the accessibility situation but nope. She'd been so preoccupied with social anxiety and meeting new people that she'd forgot about the practical side to being social.

Sofie took out her phone to shoot Vilde a message when she saw someone approach in the corner of her eye. Glancing in their direction she smiled when she recognised him. “Halla, Jonas.”

“Halla,” Jonas replied, shifting the box of beer he was carrying in his arms. “Waiting for someone?”

“No, well... I forgot to ask about the steps,” Sofie said, nodding towards them. “Rookie mistake really.” She hadn't spoken to Jonas much but she'd heard good things.

Jonas glanced up the steps and then back to Sofie's wheelchair. He narrowed his eyes as he took in the situation. “At least you didn't bring your powered one. How did you get here anyway?” Jonas was pretty sure Sofie couldn't push herself considering she usually used a powered chair, yet here she was sitting outside by herself in a manual wheelchair. Sofie used her feet to rock her chair back and forward as if only just remembering which chair she was in.

“Yeah, despite not thinking of the possible steps I did think ahead enough to wonder would my powered chair fit in Isak's place. My dad dropped me off but when I noticed the steps I told him to leave and I'd work it out myself. I panicked.”

“And he just left you?” Jonas said slowly, one of his thick brows raising in question. He wasn't sure if he was asking it rhetorically or not. Sofie shrugged in reponse.

Jonas set his box of beer on the kirb and got out his phone. He could have just went on up and spoke to whoever was there already but he didn't like the idea of leaving Sofie by herself. It was already dark and climbing the steps and going inside right in front of her, while she waited on the kirb like a dog, just didn't sit right with him. “I'll send the guys a message and get them to come down. We'll work something out. I'm surprised Vilde didn't think of this. She usually thinks of everything.”

Wasn't that the truth. Sofie had been surprised at how on top of her needs – including the ones that didn't exist – that Vilde was. For all of her problematic flaws she'd displayed in the few days Sofie had known her, the girl was one of the most thoughtful people she'd come across. Often people didn't think of the little things she might need help with and the truth was she hated asking. So in that regard Vilde was refreshing.

“Yeah, she's great like that.” Sofie replied.

Jonas' phone buzzed with what Sofie assumed was a message and after reading it he placed the phone back in his pocket. “Okay, they're on their way down.”

A moment or two later the door opened and everyone filed out into the street, followed by a very stressed looking Vilde.

“I can't believe I didn't think of the steps! STEPS!” she said as she came to a stop in front of Sofie. “A wheelchair users kryptonite!”

“I mean I didn't either and I'm the one in the wheelchair so...” Sofie shrugged with an awkward laugh. She didn't like being the centre of attention like this. Deep down she knew shit like this happened, it wasn't her fault but there was still the sting of embarrassment under her skin.

“Can't we just carry her up the steps?” Magnus piped up. “She doesn't look very heavy.”

“Dude, she has a name.” Jonas replied, rolling his eyes. “Maybe you should ask Sofie whether or not we can carry her up.”

Magnus gave Jonas a strange look, then made a show of speaking to Sofie. “Sofie, do you think we could possibly carry you up the steps?” Magnus then sneered at Jonas.

“Up the stairs inside too?” That came from Sana who was standing a little behind the rest of the group, observing what was unfolding. Beside her was another blonde that Sofie hadn't met but she assumed was Noora. She was...wow.

“Yeah? Sure? Why not?” Magnas said as he put his hands on Sofie's chair and attempted to test the weight of it. “Okay maybe you're not as light as you look.”

Sofie laughed at that and Vilde gasped, batting Magnus' hands away from Sofie's chair. “Magnus! You just can't tell a girl she's not as light as she looks.”

Magnus looked a little sheepish, probably only something Vilde could conjure in him.

“So what are we doing?” Jonas interrupted, his hand sifting impatiently through the curls on the side of his head. He turned to address Sofie. “I think Mangus is probably right. I think we could carry you but may be it would be safer if we took you and your chair up separately.”

Vilde nodded in agreement, apparently deciding for Sofie and then looked to each of the guys. “Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Okay, who is the strongest? Even you're out. You're all height.” Vilde narrowed her eyes as she compared the guy squad. Mahdi flexed for good measure and Jonas laughed.

“As hurt as I am that I've been disqualified from this competition and I would love to know who you deem fit and able to carry Sofie up the steps, maybe we should let Sofie pick who she'd be comfortable with?” Even said to Vilde with a charming smile and raised brows. He really was very handsome. Almost sickeningly so. It was no wonder Isak seldom took his eyes off his boyfriend.

“Oh. Okay. Yes, that is probably a good idea.” Vilde frowned and turned to Sofie. “So who is it going to be?”

There was an audible click of Sofie's throat as she swallowed, her eyes widening a little as she was put on the spot. As nice as it was that Even had thought to let her choose, she didn't know these people very well. She didn't want to assume any of them would want the job or responsibility of carrying her up however many steps there was.

“Um. I really don't mind.” It was non-commital and she felt bad for not being more decisive so they could get this over with but she'd barely finished the sentence when Jonas made the decision for her.  
“Right. I'll do it,” Jonas said and then motioned to his box of beer. “Someone else grab that. Don't let Magnus carry the chair. The last thing we need is him dropping it down a flight of stairs.”

Magnus looked offended for a split second but then his expression softened and he shrugged his shoulders. “Fair.”

“Mahdi and I can take care of the chair,” Isak said and Mahdi nodded in agreement. Even moved to pick up the box of beer.

“Is anybody else offended that us girls were apparently never in the running to show off our lifting skills?” That came from Noora, who still stood beside Sana but now with her hands on her hips.

“Lets be honest, you guys probably don't need the ego boost as much,” Sofie said with a bit of a cheeky smirk and Noora smiled in return. For a moment Sofie was distracted by the spread of her beautiful full lips, painted the most alluring red, until Jonas blocked her line of vision.

“So how are we doing this?” He asked.

“If you just sort of cradle me. One arm around my neck and the other under my knees. That's how my parents usually carry me.” A soft blush formed Sofie's cheeks as Jonas moved in. It was an intimate thing to let someone lift you. It left you feeling vulnerable and exposed in a way that not many people could relate to.

“Right,” Jonas said as he wrapped an arm around the back of Sofie's neck and then wedged the other under her knees. Then he was holding her. She felt light in his arms. Almost frail. Like a bird with hollow bones. The pink blush Jonas had noticed on Sofie's cheeks had deepened when he looked down at her. Suddenly the intimacy of the moment struck him and he found his eyes taking a quick glance at her lips. It was only for a split second and Jonas wondered if she'd noticed.

“Right. We have the chair. On up you go.” Mahdi's voice interrupted Jonas' wandering thoughts and everyone started to head inside. He felt Sofie tense a little in his arms as he carried her through the door frame and he was extra careful not to knock her off it. Next was the set of stairs and then they were inside Isak's place and Sofie was back in her chair, both she and Jonas breathing a sigh of relief.

Isak tossed Jonas one of his beers and he cracked it open and took a drink. Just then Eskild breezed over and took Sofie's hand, delivering a kiss to the back of it. “Halla! It's lovely to meet you, I'm Eskild.” A bright smile lit up Sofie's features as she introduced herself and Jonas found himself watching on. “I'm sorry I couldn't come down to rescue you with the others. I was otherwise engaged.” Eskild motioned with mocked subtleness towards an attractive man that sat in the corner of the room looking a little lost as everybody else busied themselves chatting or getting drinks.

“No worries,” Sofie replied with a chuckle. “Jonas turned out more than capable of rescuing me. Apparently his hair isn't the only big thing he owns.”

Jonas choked on his beer at that and Eskild laughed, prompting Sofie to quickly clarify what she meant. “I mean his muscles. He carried me. Isak and Mahdi brought my chair.”

A smirk spread on Eskild's lips and his eyes glanced Jonas up and down leisurely. “Yeah, I'm sure.” Then Eskild was off to join his friend again and the guy looked as relieved as Sofie had when she'd finally made it up to the party. It was nice to know she wasn't the only newbie there.

A moment or two later the music started and Eskild dragged the guy into the middle of the room to dance. Nobody else was dancing but Sofie got the impression that wasn't something that mattered to Eskild. The other dude was a different story and his discomfort was plain to see on his face but he danced none the less.

“I got you a drink,” Vilde said as she went to hand Sofie a glass with what she assumed was wine in it. However she paused for a moment first. “You're allowed alcohol, right?”

Sofie laughed, she wasn't really much of a wine drinker but she took the glass from Vilde's hand and took a gulp. “Yes, I'm allowed alcohol. Thank you.”

Vilde's attention then turned to Jonas who was still standing next to Sofie. There was a confused expression on her face and Sofie looked between them both. None of them spoke. An awkward tension formed between them.

“Uh, I'm going to go see what the guys are up to,” Jonas finally said, his brows drawing together. “Catch you later.” He took one last look at each of the girls and nodded when Sofie thanked him for helping her, then walked over to the other side of the room where the other guys were chilling.

Vilde stared at Sofie for a moment, that odd look still on her face. Sofie took another gulp of the wine, feeling self concious under such scrutiny. Whatever Vilde was thinking she didn't say it, her expression brightening a few moments later and a smile forming on her face. Sofie wondered if whatever she had been thinking would come up later. She didn't doubt it.

 


End file.
